


X-Factor

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs's team has spirit.





	X-Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

When Gibbs thought about team spirit, he thought about his team. They had it in spades.

Exactly why, he didn't know. They were a disparate group, seemingly bound together by nothing but the job.

But it went far deeper than that. They weren't just a team, they were family. They were closer than family.

He didn't know what drew them together; he was just glad it existed.

He looked at them. Ducky: his oldest and closet friend. Abby: his surrogate daughter. The other four: all important to him. He'd lost his family once, but now he had a new one.


End file.
